On The Edge
by Hidden Spotlight
Summary: Summer is over, and it's back to the books for the students of South Park. Join them as they experience laughs, love, tears, heartbreak and parties. With the SATs fast approaching, college prep, and drama, they're in for a crazy ride. OC story.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey all! So, I've realized that there are several South Park OC stories, so I wanted to try my hand at one, because I love South Park! :D **

**The OC form is at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Dear South Park High School Juniors,

On behalf of all your teachers, I would like to give all the older students an early welcome back to school. To the new students: Welcome! We're glad to have you at South Park High School. We hope to see an improvement in all the students that pass through our doors each day.

As your Principal, it is my delight to announce that we have twenty-one students who achieved Honour Roll during the last school year, and nine of them had a 4.0 GPA, or above. Kyle Broflovski emerged as top student last year, making Honour Roll with a 4.2 GPA. We are very proud of Kyle, and congratulate him on his victory. This is the first stepping stone to a bright future ahead of him. We encourage all of you to learn from this that hard work truly does pay off in the long run.

During the next two years here, you will all study hard to work towards your Finals during Senior Year. In addition to that, all students will be required to take the SATs, a nation wide test, in May. Both these important examinations will determine which University you go to in the future. Do not take them lightly. You will regret it if you do.

All Juniors will be required to take part in the **mandatory** overnight school camp. It will take place in September, over one week. Failure to attend will result in consequences. Choose wisely.

Schedules will be released this Wednesday for collection at 12pm. You may collect your schedules on Wednesday, Thursday, or next Monday when school reopens.

As many of you already know, last year our cheerleading squad came in first in Nationals, beating Georgia's Columbus High School. Our football and basketball teams came both came close to clinching a spot in Nationals. Well done, all of you! Go Cows!

I have good news: There will be a 9 day trip to Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida, during December this year. As our budget has increased, the trip will be subsidized by the school. More information will be given out as the date approaches.

On a final note, I would like to warmly welcome all students back to South Park High School! We have missed you over the summer, and are looking forward to seeing you all again for another wonderful year.

Yours sincerely,

Miss Heather Lance

Principal of South Park High School

**AN: Ah. I think that kind of sucked. But I can't really write much without the characters, so please submit your OCs! :D You just fill in the form below and submit it by reviewing or sending me a PM. Oh! And for the part where you fill in your crush, please put more than one! I'll try my best to give you who you want, but just in case, put more than one.**

* * *

Name:

Birthday:

Level (Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior- the canons are Juniors):

Gender:

Religion:

Appearance (eye colour, hair style and colour, ect.):

Height:

Body Type (slender, petite ect.):

Any Make Up?:

Personality:

Bad habits:

Crush (please put more than one!):

Friends:

Enemies:

Family:

School Clubs (if any):

Hobbies:

Stuff you do when you're bored:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothing Style:

Favourite TV Shows:

Favourite Music Artists:

Do you go to parties?:

Anything else I should know?:


	2. Chapter One

**AN: **So sorry for the long wait! I was extremely busy with school and exams and camp. Now that I'm less swamped with things to do, I've finally found time to write this chapter. Updates show be more frequent now.

I've selected eight OCs for On The Edge. I liked all of the OCs submitted, and I'm extremely sorry if I didn't select yours. I wish I could use all of them, but in order to give the OCs and canon characters sufficient appearances, I had to narrow down my selection to eight. The OCs I've chosen are:

**Bonnie Snyder**

**Alison Jenson**

**Nicole Walker**

**Kim Campos**

**Riot May **

**Kyra McCloud**

**Annabelle Dale**

**Lucky Day**

Kay! Now let the story commence! :D

* * *

Chapter One

More than half of the Juniors of South Park High School woke up with their heads pounding, a reminder of the previous night at Stan's house for his back-to-school bash. Most of these students dragged themselves to school, their blood-shot eyes barely open and their heads still spinning as they griped about hangovers that took just about forever to shake.

Of course, some (though few) woke up feeling completely fine because they hadn't been dumb enough to drink on a school night, like Kyra McCloud, who had never touched alcohol in her life.

A few students, such as Kyle Broflovski and Lucky Day, who had had the common sense to shove an aspirin down their throats before passing out on their beds, woke up without the hangover that plagued their classmates.

Then there were those that had woke up with splitting head aches, launched their poor alarm clocks at the wall, rolled over and went straight back to sleep, like Christophe DeLorn.

The final group of students were so completely knocked out that they'd slept through their alarms and were still out cold, like Clyde Donovan and Damien Thorn.

Even as the students walked (stumbled) through the halls of their school with Eric Cartman calling random people bitches and Craig Tucker flipping everyone (except Tweek) off, they couldn't keep the small smiles off their faces.

Welcome to the second day of Junior Year at South Park High School.

* * *

Riot May was in a bad mood.

Here's how it happened.

She'd gotten drunk out of her mind at Stan's party, and snuck back into her room at two in the morning. Then she had passed out on her bed without taking any painkillers. At four, Clyde had called her crying (she was still trying to figure out why) and wouldn't let her go back to sleep for another half hour. Her alarm clock had decided to be a bitch and ring extra loudly just to be annoying. And as the cherry on top, her grandmother had chosen that day to start working out, and was too busy doing knee lifts to bring Riot to school, so she had to run in order to make it to school on time.

She dashed into her homeroom (306) and collapsed into a seat next to Craig. None of the other zombiefied Juniors bothered to look up.

Craig looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "You look like crap." He stated fatly, flipping her off.

"Go die," Riot snapped, shooting her friend her best death glare.

She was aware of how she looked, and she didn't need Craig pointing it out, thank you very much. Her eyes were blood-shot, and her purple contacts only made them look redder. She was wearing jeans a size too big for her, some random crumpled shirt she found on the floor and mismatched socks. In addition to that, her fire-truck red locks were in a tangled mess and her fringe sticking out in all directions. Her glare intensified when she realized that Craig looked _completely normal_, like he always did. How was that _fair_?

"How come _you _get to look like _that_," she stabbed an accusing finger at Craig. "And _I'm_ plagued with looking like _this_?" She gestured wildly at her tangled red layers and tugged on her shirt. "I don't even know if this is CLEAN."

"Maybe because I bothered to take some aspirin?" He deadpanned, flicking his black hair out of his icy blue eyes. "Seriously Riot. It's sooooo retarded to forget."

"Your face is retarded," The red head grumbled, laying her head on the vandalized table. Apparently AD loves BK, and GR is a bitch.

"My heart is bleeding."

"Boo freaking hoo."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Craig's lips. "Guess the hangover hasn't toned down your sacasm."

"Yeah, I've been spending too much time with _you_."

The black haired teen ran his tongue over his braces. "Please, you're worse than me." Then he grinned. "The eyeshadow on your left eye is green, but the other one's purple."

"Shut up, Craig."

* * *

Lunch was every student's favourite time of day. Normally, the cafeteria was filled with chatting, laughter, screaming, and the occasional food fight. But that day, it was filled with groans, whining, and a couple of students passing out into their burnt Mac N Cheese.

Looking up from her tray, Kyra glanced at her friends. It looked like she and Kyle were the only ones not in danger of fainting onto their food. Kenny didn't even have a tray in front of him. Kyra frowned, her brown eyes filling with concern. She was about to hand him her apple when Cartman slammed two trays of food onto the table, and pushed one over to the poor teen, whose eyes lit up.

"Here you go, po' boy," Cartman plopped down next to Stan, who scowled.

"Not so loud, fatass," The quarterback groaned, "My head's pounding like a bitch."

Kyra bit back a grin and nudged Annabelle, who winked at her.

"Ay! I'm not fat!" Cartman snapped. "Shut up, you damn hippie!"

Kim's head snapped up. "Oh my gosh, both of you just _shut up_!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up and hit Derrick, Annabelle's twin brother, by accident. "Sorry, Derrick." The short girl smiled apologetically at Derrick.

"Why don't you just-" Stan began.

"Thanks, Eric!" Kenny said loudly, cutting the blue-eyed boy off.

Cartman offered his best friend a small smile. "Whatever, Kinny."

Kyra smiled. To her, it was obvious that Cartman did care about Kenny. He just didn't think it was cool to show it. Especially since he had lost weight and was now on the football team. He had a reputation to upkeep.

"I'm just happy to be eating lunch at twelve like a normal person." Kyle mused, shoving a grape into his mouth.

"Totally," Kyra nodded enthusiastically. They had all complained during sophomore and freshman year about being forced to eat at eleven, when NOBODY WAS HUNGRY. "I mean, come on. Who's hungry at eleven?"

"NO ONE!" All eight teens yelled at the same time, dissolving into laughter.

Since no one else got their inside joke, they were met with a united scream from the rest of the students in the cafeteria.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

The double doors to the gym burst open. The cheerleaders all looked up. None other than Tammy Warner strutted in, her dyed black ponytail swishing. That sort of entrance could only mean one thing: She was decarling herself top dog. She'd been elected as head cheerleader.

Bonnie Snyder gazed at her in horror. Tammy Warner was not only the biggest flirt in school, she was a total bitch as well. Bonnie didn't mind most of the seniors. In fact, she was friends with a few of them, But she couldn't stand Tammy. The way she walked (more like strutted) down the corridors as if she was better than everyone else, how she would claw at anyone who annoyed her with her sharp pedicured nails, and the horrible sweeter-than-sugar tone she used when shredding someone's confidence, leaving the often innocent victims rushing to the bathroom with tears streaming down their cheeks. Bonnie always wanted to see the best in everyone, but, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find a single positive thing about Tammy.

"Listen up!" She snapped. "I'm your new head cheerleader. I'm top of the social ladder. If you don't listen to me, if you offend or annoy me in any way, I will _destroy_ you. Got it?"

A wave of silence rushed over the cheerleaders. Bonnie felt sick, and it wasn't because of her hangover. Out of all the people Coach Amber could choose, she picked Tammy OMG-do-you-_really_-need-those-CALORIES Warner.

"GOOD!" She snapped her fingers. "Five, six, seven, eight!"

'Who's That Chick' started blaring through the speakers. Caught off guard, the cheerleaders banged into each other as they scrambled to get into position.

As she executed the moves of the complicated routine, Bonnie's eyes darted around. The whole squad was half a count off. Some of them were just staring blankly into space.

Her green eyes widened when Wendy and Lola didn't have the strength to hold up Nicole Walker, sending her tumbling down.

Then Alison had tried to cartwheel, but crashed into Red. Butters and Pip looked around frantically for the girl they were supposed to carry, Lily, who was on the other side of the room. The whole routine was one big, disorganized mess, courtesy of late nights and alcohol. Bonnie prayed that the song would end.

As the music was about to end, Bonnie heaved a sigh of relief. Until she was grabbed from behind and tossed into the air. She shrieked as she fell straight onto Kenny, sending both of them crashing to the floor.

"Sorry!" She whispered, her cheeks heating up. "I totally forgot about the end!"

He shot her a smile that turned her legs to jelly. "Its fine," he grabbed her hand and tugged her up. Bonnie's heart sped up when he squeezed her hand and winked his stunning blue eyes at her.

Leave it to Tammy Warner to ruin everything.

"You all _suck_!" She screamed, waving her arms about. Bonnie and Kenny jumped apart. "I'm NOT wondering who's that chick! I'm wondering why the hell you can't remember your steps!"

"You!" She stabbed a finger at Nicole, who winced. "Is your hair blonde, brown or red? Decide!" She glared at the girl's strawberry red hair. "Dye it, or you're off the squad!"

"And you!" Alison took a small step back. Bonnie cringed for her friend. "Your ponytail is lopsided! Are you four? Do you still need mummy to tie your hair for you?" Alison's cheeks coloured, and she stared straight ahead.

Tammy stormed up to Bonnie and fixed the shorter girl, who bit her lip, with a sheer.

"You wanna know why Kenny can't hold you up?" She jabbed a finger at Bonnie's stomach. "You're too _fat_. Lose some weight! We'll be weighing in every week now. Fail three weight ins, and you're out."

Hurt and confusion crossed Bonnie's face as Tammy stomped up to Mandy, a senior. She wasn't fat. In fact, she was sure she'd lost weight during the summer. And even if she had gained weight, Tammy didn't have to be so _mean_ about it. Having good friends and a doting family, she'd rarely been insulted or belittled before. And it hurt. She was more hurt than anything else. She wouldn't have said anything like that to someone she hated. Not ever. She'd never even said two words to Tammy.

As the new head cheerleader yelled at everyone individually, they all recoiled. Until she reached Kenny. Instead of insulting him, she patted his cheek and shot him a smile sweeter than a melted Mars bar. It made Bonnie's blood boil.

"You were fine, honey," she almost cooed, winking at him.

And with that, she left the gym, leaving the cheerleaders to stare after her.

They all knew one thing: They'd be in for it this year.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, that was… Pretty bad. I hope it wasn't horrible: Sorry if your OC is OOC! Please tell me if she is! I'll try my best to keep them in character.

Press the awesome review button or Tammy will eat you :D


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

8.36am  
Token Black  
Party at my place tonight! Hell yeah!

* * *

Token loved all his friends. He really did. He just wanted to know why they were so _stupid_ sometimes. Honestly, it was like he couldn't go one day without one of them doing something weird, impulsive or just plain dumb. Every time they did something retarded, he'd always think that nothing could top what had happened. They always proved him wrong.

But this time, he was really, really, so extremely freaking sure that _nothing_ would _ever_ top this.

Tweek and Nicole were taping egg cartons to his windows.

He'd never seen anything like that before in his life.

In addition to that, there was a fortress of pillows and cushions along the left side of his living room and uncooked pasta scattered all over the place. And there were maple leaves with marshmallows glued to them attached to the ceiling fan, suspended there by strings.

Nicole was holding down the egg cartons, a look of intense concentration on her face. Tweek was taping them down firmly with duct tape, his messy blonde hair falling into his face.

"Tweek? Nicole? What are you doing?" He asked calmly.

The duo turned to him. Nicole burst into peals of laughter.

"GAH! Token, your h-house isn't s-s-safe!" Tweek dropped the duct tape and jabbed a finger at the egg-carton-covered windows.

"From what? Sunlight? I already have curtains, in case you haven't noticed them." He jabbed a finger at the rich plum coloured curtain, tying to ignore the fact that Nicole looked like she was about to die from laughing.

"N-no, it's f-from -AH!- t-the GNOMES! We're g-gnome proofing y-y-your house!"

Why wasn't he surprised?

"Look, guys, the party is in three hours. You said you were gonna help set up the place!"

"We are!" Nicole protested. "Like, you wouldn't want one of your guests to have their underpants stolen, do you?"

"Look, guys, the gnomes don't -"

"FUCK!" Riot.

"You _dumbfuck_. You have to put the cover _on_ before you start the fucking blender!" Craig.

Token didn't want to know.

"Like you would fucking know, Mr OJ!"

"At least I don't fucking splatter the fucking walls with a fucking stupid smoothie! OJ doesn't cause shit like that!"

"Damn it all." Token mumbled, his head in his hands. Nicole and Tweek had gone back to taping egg cartons to his windows.

Riot and Craig stumbled into the room, covered in pale pink slush. And it was getting on the carpet.

_Why am I friends with you guys? Oh my GOD, you're all retards._

"Gnome proofing the place?" Craig struggled to keep the corners of his lips from quirking up.

"Yup!" Nicole and Tweek chorused, clutching the duct tape and egg cartons.

"Wow, you totally trashed the place, and the party, like, hasn't even begun yet." Riot propped her elbow on Craig's shoulder and tipped her head to the side. "I like the pasta. It's a nice touch."

"Guys, seriously-"

"TOKEN!" An overjoyed Clyde ran into the room, a goofy smile on his face. At the sight of his best friend, Token almost softened. Almost. Then he glanced around the room and contemplated screaming at all of them.

"There are fucking egg cartons on my windows, pasta on the fucking floor, leaves with MARSHMALLOWS on them attached to the damn fan, a fort of pillows near the door, and my fucking kitchen is probably a huge mess. The party is in three freaking hours, and you mess up my house now, of all times. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?"

He was fuming. Once again, his friends had completely trashed his house, and he had about three hours to get it presentable before people started arriving.

And he was pretty sure they didn't even give a damn.

Tweek, Nicole, Riot, Craig and Clyde just stared at him for a moment, before Clyde decided to relieve the tension with his Clydeness.

"Sandwich!" He ran to Token and threw his arms around Token. The rest followed (with Tweek pulling Craig along with him) and smothered Token in a huge hug.

"You guys are all retards."

"Yeah, but you love us anyway."

He did. He really did.

* * *

"Here, drink this," A red plastic cup filled with beer was thrust into Kyle's hands.

Kyle narrowed his eyes at the blonde, who blinked his baby blues innocently.

"Are there roofies in here?" He asked suspiciously. He knew Kenny probably wouldn't spike _his_ drink, but still…

It was Kenny.

Kenny frowned. "C'mon, dude." He swung an arm around the shorter boy. "Loosen up! Have fun. This is a _party_. People come here to drink, dance and have sex. Not to, like, mope."

"I'm not moping! Since when is not getting drunk as fuck considered moping?"

"Since forever!" Kenny threw his arms in frustration. "Look there," He pointed to the dance floor.

Kyle looked. Several of his classmates were dancing, laughing, screaming. Just having fun.

"Well…"

"Come on! Even Craig drinks! _He_ knows how to have fun. And he's like, _Craig_."

At that point, Craig walked by, a cup of beer in his hand, and flipped the duo off without looking at them. "

They both stared at him for a moment. Kyle bit his lip. Maybe he was being a little uptight. After all, it was a party. And it's not like he'd never gotten drunk before…

Kenny put his hands on Kyle's shoulders. "Kyle. Drink. Flirt. Have fun. Don't mope."

"I wasn't moping!"

Kenny smirked and walked away. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Broflovski!" He called over his shoulder.

Scowling, Kyle's fingers itched to hurl the beer at Kenny's head.

_Screw it._

Instead, he poured the drink down his throat.

* * *

By twelve, the party was in full swing. The music was even louder, more and move alcohol was being drunk, and the dance floor was crowded with screaming teenagers. Several people were already smashed, and many were teetering on the precarious edge between tipsy and drunk.

A short redhead was standing at one side of a long wooden table, her eyes narrowed at the brunette boy opposite her. There were ten shot glasses on the table. Five in front of her, and five in front of the boy. Several others were surrounding the duo, and many were placing bets. The redhead ran a hand through her hip length strawberry red hair and smirked.

"You're going _down_ Clyde," She grasped the edge of the table, bobbing her head along to the beat of 'Shots' by LMFAO.

Clyde snorted. "In your dreams, Walker," He looked down at Nicole, who was only 5'2. Pretty short compared to his 5'10.

Nicole threw a glance at Kim, who nodded.

"You guys ready?" The short brunette asked, grinning. She was shorter than Nicole, being only 4'9. Then Kim rolled her turquoise eyes. "This is really stupid, by the way. No one can take five shots and not pass out. But, whatever."

They both nodded.

"'Kay then. But don't come crying to me when you both collapse and die," Kim started the timer. "GO!"

"DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK!" The other students hollered at the two immediately started taking the shots.

_Crap._

Whatever it was in there, it was pretty damn strong. Nicole was pretty thankful for her high alcohol tolerance. She tipped back her third shot.

"DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK!"

_Burning. Ouch._

There was absolutely no way she was losing. She took the last shot, and slammed the glass down on the table in triumph.

"Hell yeah!" She threw her arms up in the air.

"Aw, you suck!" Clyde pouted as the rest of the students cheered.

Nicole would have replied if her mind wasn't so fuzzy. Her mind was jumping all over the place.

Maybe five shots wasn't such a good idea after all.

Nicole glanced up, only to see Clyde being dragged away by Bebe.

Typical.

"NICOLE!" Someone screamed, pulling her into a tight hug.

She blinked at the raven haired boy in front of her. "Stan?"

"Why does everyone think I'm Stan?" He whined, latching onto her arm. "I'm _Craig._"

She focused her hazelnut eyes on the boy, who was infact a very drunk and giggly Craig. She'd always liked drunk Craig. He always pulled a complete three-sixty.

"Your hat," she poked his head with a laugh. "Where'd it go?"

He considered her question. "Uh. I don't know. Do you like oranges? I like oranges. I like sparkly unicorn orange puffs!"

"Noooooo, cherries are totally better than oranges."

"Hey, Stan, have you seen-" Lucky asked, popping out of nowhere, looking at Craig.

"I'M CRAIG!" He flipped her off. Nicole started giggling at Lucky's stunned face.

"Um, okay," Lucky just walked off, probably rolling her eyes at Craig's rudeness.

Nicole started poking Craig's arm over and over again.

"You're so rude, Craigy."

"I know!" He beamed. "It's great, huh?"

They just looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

Craig stared at her. "Dance with me," He shot her a cheesy smile and grabbed her wrist.

She let him pull her towards the crowded dance floor.

* * *

Bonnie stared at the shot glasses, looking slightly uncertain. She turned to Kenny, twirling a lock of her long honey blonde curls around her finger.

"I'm not sure..."

Kenny shot her a winning smile. "Come on, babe," He slung an arm around her waist. "It's not that bad. Unless you're, uh, light weight. Then you'll pretty much get trashed after about three shots. Or two."

Kenny smacked himself internally when Bonnie's big green eyes widened.

She didn't drink. And Kenny knew that. But it was a party, he was Kenny, she was a girl, and there was alcohol. He could make anyone drink if he wanted to. It just took the right words.

He gazed at the blonde girl, who bit her lip. She was really sweet, always smiling. And she had a thing for him.

"Oh, I don't know…" She mumbled, poking one of the glasses delicately.

"It'll be fine," He coaxed, pulling her closer. "Come on. Would I lie to you?"

A pink blush coloured her cheeks. Kenny grinned. So close.

"No, I guess not." Bonnie giggled, smiling sweetly at Kenny. "Well, I guess one shot won't hurt." She reached out and took a glass filled with some pink concoction.

Kenny grinned as they clinked their glasses together.

**AN: Okay, I'm absolutely horrible. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! D: And I don't even think the chapter is that great. Gah.**

**I was really busy. And by busy, I mean lazy. And by lazy, I mean I was just sleeping and eating, and having writers block.**

**I suck.**

**Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter! –jazz hands- I'll try my best to get the next one out faster, kay?**

**Click the review button. You know you wanna ;)**


End file.
